chromapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Frogger
Frogger is a pixel art frog that was mysteriously made off the coast of Dogger Island by thewindmillman. It was found by TheShyPig and Legendosh. The latter would turn it into the meme that it is now. History Frogger Island was originally a joke by thewindmillman. North of Dogger Island he made a woolen frog on a half-sunken island and named it Frogger Island as a word joke on Dogger Island. TheShyPig wanted to build on this island and claimed the island the night after it was made and she made a message in #minecraft on October 6th to find out who made it but no reaction came from the maker. The nation of Aurora reacted by claiming that Frogger was the son of their Goddess Alkoleia and because of that he was a demi-god. TheShyPig proceeded to build on this island and renamed it Eilean A Tuath since she considered Frogger "just a bunch of wool blocks". Aurelia wanted to protect Frogger and decided to make a copy of the island further West in the Frogger Sea and called it New Frogger Island. thewindmillman eventually revealed that he was the maker and gave TheShyPig permission to destroy Frogger. After reaching an agreement with Aurelia TheShyPig decided to hand over the original wool used for Frogger Island and to hand over a testament that contained the words that the maker told her. Legendosh buried these blocks and the testament in a safe place. Aftermath Frogger Sea The previously unnamed sea between Western-Gratiin (Aurelia and Nevermore), the Island of Elysium and Eisen (Dogger Island / Britguard) was named Frogger Sea in honour of both New Frogger Island and Frogger Island (now renamed to Eilean a Tuath by TheShyPig). The name was provided by thewindmillman and Mr._Byzantine made this map. Frogger Spam Most people in Aurelia took a schematic of Frogger and started spamming it around. A lot of them got burned down but some still remain on the map. The ground floor of the Aurelian Market Tower on Shop Island was also replaced by an image of Frogger. Religion Aurelia Aurelia follows the church of Alkoleia which recognizes Alkoleia, protector of Aurelia and Goddess of Alcohol, as the only true Goddess. The Church believes that every once in a while Alkoleoia will send one of her demi-god sons to Earth to protect her followers. Her first son was Cara Pils, protector of Nevermore, and her second son was (according to Aurelia) Frogger, protector of the sea. No places of worship have been established outside of New Frogger Island as of now. (Picture of Alkoleia as approved by The Church of Alkoleia to the right) Other Towns Creepachu (mayor of Violetford and a member of the Violet Hand) has burned down depictions of Frogger saying that "False gods are destined to fai"l. Ghostise (mayor of Alderon, Grandmaster of the Knights and Pope of the Button) has made a statement saying that the "Church of the Button is also annoyed by proselytization of these infidels." Other towns don't believe that Frogger is a demi-god and believe that he is nothing more than a bunch of wool blocks. "Is a silly wool frog worth wasting time over though?" asked TheShyPig once. Category:Religion Category:Meme